


Coffee Shop Au

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dean and the reader are in college, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based on the prompt "coffee shop au".
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, reader x dean - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 23





	Coffee Shop Au

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on December 31st, 2019.

You could’ve sworn that the guy in the corner had been staring at you. When you glanced over, however, he’d been reading something on his laptop, and you felt like an idiot.

_Not everyone is staring at you all the time, Y/N, _you scolded yourself.

Sighing, you sat back in your seat and let your book fall shut. You’d promised yourself that you would study over the break and try to get ahead for your classes, but it was proving to be harder than you thought to focus on schoolwork when your best friend’s New Year’s Eve party was in a few hours. The thought of a cute guy watching you wasn’t helping either.

“Slow going?”

You jumped, startled, and looked up to find a pair of bright green eyes staring back at you. The guy from the corner was standing by your table, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“Uh, yeah,” you laughed, glancing down at your book before looking back up at him. “Thought I could try and get ahead but I feel like I’m just moving backwards at this point.”

He grinned. “I feel that. I’ve been researching for over three hours and I’ve only got a page.”

“What are you researching?” you asked, your hand slipping away from your book. Who cares if you lost your page? Pages were easy to find—cute, friendly boys in your hometown? A rarity at best.

“The history of ghost hunting. You’d think it would be interesting, but apparently not,” he said.

Wincing, you reached for your cup, going to take a sip until you realized it was empty. The guy held out his hand and you realized he was holding his own cup with the other.

“Let me get you a refill, and then you can tell me what you’re trying to read about?”

You smiled a little, turning in your chair to face him more. “On one condition,” you said.

“And what’s that?”

“You tell me your name.”

The guy grinned. “Dean.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean,” you said, handing over your empty cup. “I’m Y/N, and I usually just get hot chocolate.”

He grinned a little wider at that and went up to the counter, ordering the drinks. In the time it took the barista to make them, he glanced at you four times—you counted.

“So, the history of ghost hunting?” you asked as he slid into the chair across from you, setting the drinks down on the table.

Dean nodded. “I’m a history major, and my mentor suggested that I use the break to learn about something I’d never gotten to hear about in my classes…”

“That’s really cool,” you said, smiling. “I’m a history major too. A professor suggested I read this book, have you ever read it?” You turned the book around so he could read the title, and he smiled after a second.

“Sure have. My mentor’s the author. He’s a really great guy—I can give you his email, if you want. He loves talking to people about it.”

You sat up in your seat, surprised. “Wait, really? You barely know me, what if I’m some crazy conspiracist who’s gonna rant and rail at your friend?”

Chuckling, Dean picked up his mug and took a sip. “I think he’ll be okay. Bobby’s a tough guy.”

You grinned and picked up your own cup, taking a long drink.

“I’ve never seen you around here,” Dean said after a second. “Do you live nearby or are you here to escape your family?”

“I live down the street in the apartment building with the big tree out front,” you told him.

“The one that they put all the fake icicles on for Christmas?” Dean asked, and you nodded in response. He grinned. “My brother and I used to love trying to jump and hit those when we were little.”

“You live around here too?”

“I grew up in the subdivision next to the high school, but now I live in an apartment by my school.”

“Oh, where do you go to school?” you asked, setting your drink down. You grabbed the book, tucking it away in your bag as you glanced at Dean, waiting for him to answer.

“Western University? You’ve probably never heard of it, it’s—”

“Pretty tiny,” you finished with a grin. “Only about 1,000 undergrads.”

Dean looked surprised and you couldn’t help but laugh. You pulled your drink closer and grabbed a napkin just in case.

“I go there too. I live on campus.”

“Huh. I was wondering why you looked so familiar. I think I’ve seen you around!”

“Maybe you could see a lot more of me,” you offered, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

Dean’s face broke out into a grin. “I’d like that.”


End file.
